Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cryptography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for altering an operational state of an electronic device of a node such as by electronically imprinting that electronic device and its "companion" electronic device with a shared secret so that each electronic device will operate only in conjunction with its "companion".